Chamber of Secrets: The True Story
by HiBob
Summary: It couldn't remain a secret forever. Harry Potter did not tell the truth about what happened between him and Tom Riddle. The Basilisk was killed by


The Chamber of Secrets: The True Story

  


Revealed by HiBob

  


Disclaimer: If I owned any of this, I'd be charging for it.

  


Harry gingerly walked out into the open area of the chamber to witness a truly frightening scene. Ginny Weasley was standing there looking at him, her face a picture of fear. A boy a few years older than her stood some ten feet away. Behind them lay sleeping a massive basilisk. On the floor of the chamber between the boy and Ginny was the diary.

"You're Tom Riddle, aren't you?" Harry said in recognition.

"That's right, Harry," Tom said malevolently.

"You're also Voldemort," Harry said as he recognized the voice.

"Right again," Tom said, "but you will want to talk more quietly or you'll wake up my pet."

"He forced me to do it, Harry," Ginny cried. "The book can cast the Imperious curse."

"I'll take care of him," Harry assured her and drew his wand.

"Don't bother, Harry," Tom said. "The book can also cast a befuddlement hex. Your spells won't work correctly. Anything will happen. One thing is certain, if you try any spell you will wake up Princess."

Harry paused. "You named the basilisk Princess?"

Tom blushed slightly. "It's just that she's so darn cute."

"You're mad," Harry yelled, "and I think you're a liar." He raised his wand and shouted, "Stupify."

Two things happened. The basilisk awoke and opened it's eyes looking directly at Harry. The second thing was that a boy Harry's age appeared suddenly, blocking Harry's view of the basilisk and thereby saving his life.

Harry stared at the boy who looked like a juvenile version of Gilderoy Lockhart. He was wearing green tights that were, um, tight. And a green tunic that was just long enough to cover the, um, tight parts. He was also floating a foot off the ground.

"Oh. What an ugly place this is," The boy said as the basilisk inched closer from behind him. "And what is that horrible smell and that funny noise."

"That's a basilisk," Harry answered, then shouted, "don't look back," as the boy turned to look.

"Why not?" the boy asked as he looked at Harry.

"It's look can kill."

"Well, you're facing it," the boy said snottily. "Why aren't you dead?"

"Because you are blocking my view," Harry explained, then added, "It's getting close. You might want to move."

"What if I don't want to," the boy said just to be contrary, as he pulled out a sword from somewhere. He then added in a bragging voice, "I can do anything. I can fight. (He waved the sword around) I can fly. (He pointed to show he was not standing on the ground) And I can crow."

As Harry stared in disbelief, the boy threw his head back and crowed just like a five foot two inch tall rooster. With a thud, the basilisk fell over dead.

"PRINCESS," Tom Riddle screamed in agony. "I'll kill you," he hissed at the boy, but the boy was already flying at him.

As he passed over the diary, the boy impaled it on his sword and swung it at Tom and shouted, "Here's your dirty book." (The book was, in fact, dirty from lying on the damp muddy floor of the chamber.) The book passed through Tom Riddle as the magic of the diary was destroyed.

"That was fun," the boy shouted, as he went to land, then thought better of it."

"Thank you," Harry said.

"For what?" the boy asked.

"For what you did," Ginny said, happy to be free of the Imperious Curse.

"What did I do?" the boy asked again.

Before Harry or Ginny could say anything, a small light appeared, shouting, "Peter! Peter! I found you, Peter."

"Hi, Tink," the boy said. "I was having a great time but it ended. You missed it."

"Excuse me," Harry asked the small light. "What are you?"

"I'm a fairy," the small light said, then added, "You do believe in fairies, don't you."

"Well. I don't . . ." Harry began to say when the small light grabbed him by the collar and pulled him off his feet. "Don't you dare," it threatened. "I want you to say, "I do believe in fairies.'"

Harry started to say something but the small light shook him hard and pulled him further off the floor. Relenting, Harry said, "I do believe in fairies."

"I want to hear you shout it," the small light demanded, and Harry began to shout the phrase. "And clap your hands," the small light demanded.

Ginny watched helplessly as Harry hovered twenty feet above her, clapping his hands and shouting over and over, "I do believe in fairies. I do believe in fairies."

Finally the small light said, "That's enough," and lowered Harry down, dropping him the last five feet into a muddy puddle. "Let's get out of here," it said. "Honestly, Peter Pan, you have some of the strangest adventures."

"Let's just get back to Neverland, Tink," the boy said. There was a flash of light, and both boy and small light had disappeared.

"That was strange," Ginny said. "You were threatened by a small little ball of light."

"It was a very strong small little ball of light," Harry pointed out. "Ginny we can't tell them what happened. We'll be laughed out of school."

"That may be true for you, Harry. They'll only smirk at me for the rest of my life. When you were busy with that whatever that boy tried to kiss me. I fought him off and he shoved this in my hand." Ginny showed him the thimble then shrugged and tossed it over her shoulder.

"We'll make something up," Harry said. "I know, I fought the basilisk, with some sword or something, then stabbed the diary or something like that. How does that sound?"

"Harry, make up any story you want. I'll just tell them I was unconscious through the whole thing."

"It's a deal," Harry said, then paused, "I thought I heard something."

"What do you think it was."

"Either the basilisk is not dead, or that kid is coming back."

"I'm hoping it's the basilisk," Ginny said. "That kid might want to kiss me again."

"Wait, it's Ron," Harry shouted. "He was able to dig through."

"Harry, Ginny," Ron called out, "This way out."

Ron happily hugged Ginny, then looked at Harry. "What happened to you."

"You'll never believe me, Ron."

"All I know," Ginny said, "is that I woke up and Harry was standing over me."

"Harry, what happened?"

"Well, Ron, it was like this . . ."


End file.
